Wireless and mobile networking technologies have been developing at a rapid pace. Driven by consumer demand and fueled by continuous advances in battery technology and the ability to manufacture small and highly capable devices, many advancements have also been made in relation to the production of devices that utilize these developing technologies. These devices are becoming ubiquitous in the modern world and are increasingly being employed for use in communication, gaming, social networking, content generation, content sharing, scheduling and numerous other activities.
While the numbers of devices in the hands of users continue to increase, and the capabilities of the devices to perform complex functions and communicate with other devices also increase, the networks that support these devices may be put under a strain. In this regard, support for processing functions, communication and content sharing requires reliable communication that can be maintained in an efficient manner. As such, there is a continued need to improve network performance to support the devices that utilize wireless communication networks.